The Sisterhood of the Traveling Ho's over Bro's
by XoXoPeopleAlwaysLeaveOxOx
Summary: 4 Best friends are seperating for the first time in their lives. What they get is the summer of their lives and a closer friendship.
1. The Girls and the Pants

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I make

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything except the characters I make_

Summary: _This is my first fan fic please read and review. This story is mainly based on the friendship of Brooke, Peyton, Haley, and Rachel and will also have couples Naley, Brucas, Jeyton, and Routh. _

_4 Different girls all with one thing in common_

_They're all best friends._

_This summer they are separating for the first time in there lives._

_All with different goals and passions._

_When they all believe their world is ending they find a magical piece of clothing _

_That fits every one of them perfectly._

Once upon a time there were 4 very different girls who were best friends. There was a beautiful tutor-girl, a slutty cheer captain, a tortured artist, and a feisty rebel. They were inseparable since birth and were all born within 15 days of each other. They were always there for each other, for the good moments, like when they one a trophy for their chorography for the dance they made in 8th grade, and the bad moments, like when Peyton's mom died when they were 9. Brooke, Rachel, Haley, and Peyton were there for the up's and downs, through thick and thin. Nothing could tear them apart. Not even the summer they spent apart. All because of a magical pair of jeans that fit every one of them perfectly.

First one out was Haley Elise James. She was born on December 15, 1991 and is the tutor-girl of the group. Haley excelled in every subject in school, although she barely passed gym and was also very beautiful. Though she covered up most of her body with baggy clothes because was very shy and self-conscious. Haley has deep chocolate brown eyes and short wavy light brown hair. She is also very frank. She helped anyone who needed it and sees the good in everyone, even if it's very little. Haley helped her friends when they needed help whether it was with school or with home life. This summer she was visiting her grandparents who lived in Twin City, Connecticut. This was really a small town in Connecticut on contrary of the name.

Next was Brooke Penelope Davis. She was born on December 22, 1991 and is the slutty cheer captain of the group. Brooke goes out to numerous parties, gets wasted, and then has sex with some random guy. But this was because she was afraid of being left behind or not loved like because her parent stopped loving her at a very young age. Brooke had hazel eyes and short, straight dark brown hair. They traveled a lot and haven't been there for Brooke since she was 8. Under her slutty image she is a very kind-hearted person and is always there to be the shoulder to cry on. She came up with the motto: Hoes over Bros, Buds over Studs. This summer she was going to New York City for a fashion design program

After that came Rachel Marie Gatina. She was born on December 23, 1991 and is the feisty rebel of the group. Rachel always takes charge. If someone tried to hurt her or one of her friends she would kick that person's ass. She was a very hardcore but deep down she was softer than a cloud. Like Brooke her parents were never around and she also had meaningless sex with guys she didn't know. Being a rebel she would do some pretty stupid stuff like bungee jump off a bridge and almost ride her bike into a car. Rachel had hazel eyes and fiery, straight dark red hair. This summer Rachel was going to Fairshire, Florida visiting her aunt and uncle and little cousins Abbie and Maggie. But she was also going to a prestigious dance school called ADA or American Dance Academy.

Last but not least was me Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. I was born on December 30, 1991 and I'm the tortured artist of the group. Every year on December 31 the 4 of us talk about what we did this year and make predictions of what we will do that coming year. I am very dark and keep most things to my self. I have very curly, light blonde hair and bright green eyes. Since my mom died I haven't seen much of my dad because he works on a dredging boat and has taken a lot of jobs since that day. I love to draw and most of my drawings are very dark and gloomy but they have meaning to me. I am the huggable one and if any one of my friends need a hug or needed to talk I would be there. This summer I'm going to Atlanta, Georgia for a summer art program at Atlanta School of Art. Hope you enjoy our story.

All four girls are shopping for summer clothes at Suburban Filth.

"I can't believe were separating for the first time. It's gonna suck!" Brooke complained for the 10th time in an hour.

"But Brooke you're going to a fashion program that you've been dreaming of since you were 6." Rachel reminded her.

"Ya but it's still gonna suck."

"Lets try to make the best out of this situation, I mean were all going somewhere or seeing someone we love." Haley tried to reason. They had been complaining for to long, this was happening whether they liked it or not. They had all wanted to do this since they were younger. Brooke wanted to go to a fashion program, Rachel wanted to go to the dance school, Peyton wanted to go to an art program, and Haley wanted to meet her grandparents.

"Haley's right, were all doing something we really want to do." Peyton said. She wanted to change the subject so she grabbed a pair of jeans, "Haley, try these on."

"But, I don't wear jeans." "Just do it"

When Haley came out they all gasped. They fit her small frame perfectly. They made her look like she had her body unlike most of her clothes did.

"Haley Elise James you are hottttt! They look better then most of the clothes you wear." Brooke squealed

"Ya you so have to buy those." Rachel ordered.

"I don't think so, but Peyton you try them on." Haley threw her the jeans.

"You do know I'm like 3 inches taller then you, right." Peyton reminded her.

They pushed her in the dressing room anyways. When she came out they all looked at each other weirdly.

"How is this possible? They you and Haley perfectly and Haley's a munchkin." Rachel asked confusingly. Then she noticed Haley glaring at her. "No offence Hales, you're a very cute munchkin."

"You no what would be really freaky if these pants fit all of us perfectly. Rachel we have to put these on." Brooke squealed then ran in the dressing room. She came out and they fit her perfectly too.

"This is un-freaking believable." Peyton said.

"We have to see if these pants are truly magical. Rachel put them on." Haley gave her the jeans and when she came out they made her look hotter then usual.

"Oh My God, we have to buy these and have a ceremony, these pants came to us for a reason, so they can bring us together when we're apart." Brooke stated.

Then they bought the pants and went home.


	2. The Sisterhood

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I make, I also don't own anything from the books or movie the sisterhood of the traveling pants

I'm not sure if anyone likes this story so I don't know if I'll continue. Please read and review.

* * *

The girls were sitting in a circle in the middle of Brooke's living room. Inside the circle were candy, soda, pizza, and 4 lit candles.

"Okay, we're here tonight to spend the last night we have together before we leave for different places tomorrow. In the midst of our separation we found something that can keep us together while were apart. I say we pass the pants to one another during the summer." Brooke stated. "And when we come home we document our adventures on the pants and make a documentary on Peyton's camera."

"Ya and we have to write letters to each other saying how our summer is going." Haley added.

"We should make rules." Rachel suggested.

Brooke got a piece of paper and a pen and they decided Haley should write them because she had the neatest hand writing.

"Rule #1: You can't wash the pants" Brooke told them

"Brooke, that's gross, why can't we wash the pants?" Peyton asked disgusted.

"Because washing them will wash the magic out of them and we don't want that, do we?"

"Fine no washing the pants."

* * *

The rules of the Sisterhood:

#1 You must never wash the pants

#2 No one can have the pants longer then a week unless an emergency occurs

#3 You must pass the pants in order of what we decided before summer started

(Youngest to Oldest)

#4 You must never let a boy take off the pants

#5 Upon reunion, you must write on the pants the most exciting place you have been while wearing them and the most important thing that happened to you while wearing them

#6 You must write to your Sisters throughout the summer

#7 You must never double cuff the pants or wear them with a tucked in shirt. It's very tacky.

#8 Pants equals Love, Love your friends, and love yourself

* * *

"We're gonna have fun this summer I can feel it. I think it's going to be the best summer ever." Brooke stated

"I don't know it's a long distance away from eachother." Rachel said still unsure.

"No, this summers going to be great." Peyton decided. "I'm going to a famous art school, Tigger's going to an awesome art program, Hales is going to meet her grandparents for the first time, and your going to a prestigious dance school you've talked about your whole life."

"We have to make the best of this summer. We'll be apart but we'll still be there for each other. We're only a phone call away from each other. To honor the sisterhood of the Ho's over Bro's and Bud's over Stud's and the pants." Haley said.

"And this moment. And this summer." Rachel added.

Brooke had tears streaming down her face, "And the rest of our long lives."

"Together and apart, we'll be there." Peyton concluded.


	3. Let the Summer Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I make

Rachel and Peyton were sitting in the Tree Hill train station waiting for their trains to come. Brooke and Haley were taking a plane from Raleigh to Trenton then driving to New York and Connecticut.

"Rachel are you sure you brought enough stuff for the summer?" Peyton asked sarcastically. Rachel had taken 5 large suitcases and 3 duffle bags for the summer. She said it was necessary if she didn't want to wear something more than once. Just like Brooke had. Peyton and Haley only brought 2 suitcases and 2 duffle bags.

"Ha ha, very funny Peyton but let's see who's laughing when you and Haley run out of clothes for the summer."

"Um, were not going to run out of clothes because we'll just wash our clothes and wear them again." Peyton replied

"So you're going to be an outfit repeater. Have I taught you anything? Or does it go in one ear and go out the other?" Rachel cried dramatically

"Don't be such a drama queen Rach, it's not that big a deal to wear something more then once, your going to wear the traveling pants more then once."

"That's totally different. I want to wear those more then once. Everything else I don't want to wear more than once."

"Whatever, you say Rachel." Peyton gave up. There was no use trying to argue with Rachel, she doesn't listen anyways.

"Now boarding train G24 to Atlanta." The lady at the front desk announced a little to cheery.

"That's me." Peyton whispered. "I never thought it was going to be so hard to separate from you guys."

"I know the feeling, but it's going to be a great summer Peyt." Rachel reassured her.

"I love you Elmo." Peyton sobbed while hugging Rachel.

Rachel smiled, "I love you to Goldilocks. Now go and have a good time in Atlanta." Rachel said then slapped Peyton's butt.

As Peyton stepped on to the train she turned around and waved to Rachel then took her seat.

-x-x-x-

"Haley, I'm bored." Brooke whined for the millionth time.

"Brooke we're on a plane, there's not much we can do." Haley said clearly annoyed with Brooke's constant whining.

"Please, entertain me." Brooke pleaded.

"You no I'm lucky I brought you three fashion magazines." Haley said while handing Brooke one of them.

"Thanks tutor-girl."

All Haley could think is it's going to be a long plane ride.

-x-x-x-

Haley and Brooke were at the baggage claim. Brooke had used her flirting to get some guys to pick up their bags.

"What's taking so long?" Brooke complained.

"Oh my god Brooke can you stop complaining for I don't know 5 seconds, you've been like this since we got to the airport in Raleigh." Haley finally blew up.

Brooke stood there open-mouthed, "Wow, I've never seen that side of you Hales, I like it."

"Just for you Brookie."

Then Brooke saw the guys with their luggage and she ran over to them. Haley was about to go after her when her phone started to vibrate.

**Hey Haley-bub, I just arrived in Atlanta and wanted to let you know that I made it here safely, if you call almost dying of boredom safe. Other than that I'll call you later.**

**Love you always,**

**Peyton**

"Haley come on, hurry up." Brooke pleaded.

"I'm coming Brooke."

"Excuse me are you Brooke Davis?" A masculine voice asked.

Brooke turned around and saw a very hot guy who had to be about 5'8. Who had short blonde hair and crystal blue eyes that could make anyone wake in the knees.

"Who's asking?" Brooke asked while smiling seductively.

"I'm Lucas Scott and I'm your escort to your fashion school." He replied.

"Um… I'm pretty sure that it doesn't have a person to pick its students up." Brooke said suspiciously.

"Ya, but your mom sent me."

"Right, are you her servant or something?"

"No, my dad is your dad's friend and they were busy today so they sent me to bring you to your school."

"So my mom chooses now to be a caring and loving mom. Who would have thought that would happen?"

"Brooke I got a text from Goldi- who are you?" Haley asked mid sentence.

"Hales this is Lucas he's my escort to my fashion program." Brooke stated. "Which means he's also the person I get to bug for the next 2 ½ hours." Brooke added whispering.

"Well Brooke I guess this is goodbye Brookie hav-" Haley was cut off with someone snickering.

"What?" Brooke asked annoyed.  
"Brookie?" Lucas asked laughing.

"That's what we call her, anyways have some fun this summer Brooke but not to much fun." Haley told her.

"I will, just as long as you promise to raise a little hell now and then." Brooke pleaded.

"I'll smile for my mug shot." Haley joked. "Have a good time in New York, I love you Tigger."

"I love you too Tutor-girl I'll miss you very much." and Brooke ran to the Luke's escalade.

"Hey Luke, can you watch over Brooke for me if she gets into trouble or has a bad day she's gonna need a friend and her best friends won't be there? Please?" Haley asked.

"Sure thing." Lucas replied.

"Thanks." Haley said and she walked away.

Haley was now on her bus thinking that she wasn't tutor-girl this summer, it was a new start were no one knew her. It was a chance to be someone else someone who didn't need her best friends with her everyday and she really thinks she's going to like this summer.

-x-x-x-

Rachel was on her train to the Fairshire train station. Next to her was this really annoying girl named Bevin, who was also going to ADA. Seriously it took all she had not to punch the girl in the face. She was talking about what great friends their going to be and how much fun there going to have together and blah, blah, blah. So instead she decided to text Brooke.

**Hey Brookie, I'm sitting on my train to Fairshire and let me tell you, I'm sitting next to a freaking Barbie. She's telling me how were going to be best friends and all this other crap. I'm so annoyed, more annoyed then when you take 1 ½ hours to pick a pair of shoes. Well I better go back to Bevin the Barbie**

**Infinite x's and o's **

**Rach-ho **

And their summer begins but what they didn't know is that their summer is going to have twist's and turns but at the end they'll realize they'll always have each other.


End file.
